A New Problem
by Hails The Fox
Summary: After losing to Burst N, Hails wakes up in a strange place which, after exploring finds a dark secret that may lead to his past...


*musical score: Super paper Mario music, world of nothing*

Hails: agh…where am i…wait…I remember…

*begin Flashback*

Burst N: DARK CRIMSON FLARE!

Hails: AAAGH!

KO!

*end flashback*

Hails: didn't he set off a subspace bomb… that would mean I wouldn't exist… yet here I am in…wait…

*Hails looks around and too his shock he isn't in subspace, but in some sort of white void*

Hails: this isn't subspace…wait…that broken light over there, I remember that from smash colosseum!

Hails: but…shouldn't it just be in subspace…not almost erased…unless…

*hails relizes that this world must be where erased portions of dimensions are*

Hails: so…how do I get out and..!

Hails: where are sonic, shadow, knuckels and tails?

*Hails begins to walk forward into the white void, to see remains of a castle*

Hails: Huh, this looks kind of crystilized, yet it seems so familier… wait… a nametag?

*rubs dust off of a little toy box's nametag*

Hails: Its for….wait….

Nametag: the last cyan fox, savior of the cristilian zone, Hails the fox.

*Hails jumped back in surprise when he realized that wasent a misread*

Hails: so this…was….my world? But its destroyed… that's why I can't remember anything… my world was destroyed so fast my memories faded along with its existence…

Tails: Hails? Is that you over there?

Hails: it is me! Thank chaos your not dead tails!

Tails: sonic, knuckels, and shadow already escaped from this void! Come on!

Hails: ok, let's go!

*when they got to the portal,, tails jumped through, waiting for hails to come in too*

Tails: come on hails!

Hails: im running as fast as I can!

?: HALT! YOU GO NO FURTHER

Hails: WHAT THE!

*portal closes*

*a red fox jumps down*

Hails: huh?

?: so you come back atlast…now ill fulfill my mission of destroying you, as you should not exist right now…

Scorch: I am Scorch, created to be your natural opposite, so before you die, you will feel my WRAAATH!

*boss theme: doopliss battle theme*

ENCOUNTER!

BOSS: SCORCH

Health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

INFO: copy of hails! Knows what hails does and is possibly your strongest foe yet! GO GET EM!

Fighters: Hails only!

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

Scorch: *fires a huge fireball at hails*

Hails: YEOWCH!

Hails: Take this! *uppercuts scorch then slams him into the ground*

Boss health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scorch: you haven't lost your touch…BUT NEITHER HAVE I! *warps*

Hails: where did he go…GAH!*is hit in the back of the head with a fireball*

Scorch: I'm over here idiot!

Hails: TAKE THIS! *charges at scorch, while blasting ice shards at him*

Scorch: YIPE!

Boss health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Scorch: TRY A LITTLE OF THIS! *makes a dark smash ball*

Hails: uh oh! Not this again!

*scorch absorbs the dark smash ball and grows*

*music: M&L: BIS: final boss theme*

Hails: oh god…

ENCOUNTER!

BOSS: GIGA SCORCH

INFO: UNKNOWN

HEALTH: UNKNOWN

FIGHTERS: Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER!

Giga scorch: Monster fire!*fires a fire dragon at hails*

Hails: WOH! *dodges*

Hails: try a little ice blast!*all that appears is a puff of smoke* WHAT-*gets smashed into the ground*

Giga scorch: not so tough now are ya?

*hails gets up and tries to take Giga scorch down with punches to the toes, only to be kicked into the air, then smashed back into the ground*

Hails: ouch... wait… what's that!

*the portal opens and a smash ball flies through*

Hails: a smash ball? Ok I geuss, HERE I GO!

Giga scorch: NO YOU DON'T! *grabs hails*

Hails: YIPE!

Giga scorch: YOUR LOOKING MIGHTY TASTY! *prepares to swallow hails*

Hails: oh god no! NO NO NO!

*the smash ball rams into Hails head, giving him its power*

Giga scorch: HAH! NO MATTER! Your attacks are WORTHLESS!

Hails: he's right... his skin is too warm for my ice attacks to even touch him…wait…I am going to hate this…

*uses final smash*

Hails: ARCTIC FREEZE!

Giga Scorch: HAH! YOU'R MINCEMEAT!

*Hails falls down, but doesn't bring out the ice sphere for some reason*

Hails: come on….come on….

*giga scorch jumps up and swallows Hails, but then realizes what hails was doing*

Giga scorch: oh crud…

*Giga scorch explodes into a ton of burning snow, as Hails is launched out to safety*

BOSS: KO'ED!

LEVEL CLEAR!

RANK: A

Hails: the portals opening again! Nows my chance! *jumps through*

*everyone is cheering as they see Hails escape the portal with an explosion heard*

Sonic: what happened in there!

Hails: eh…ill tell you later, right now I feel like I need a…*zones out*

Knuckels: Hails, are you ok?

*Hails faceplants and a snoring is heard*

Mario: mamamia! He must-a have been hanging on by a thread of his energy…

*everyone laughs as hails snores away to dreamland…*

Burst N: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED THE WHITE VOID!

Primid: BLUBLUBLU-*KAPAAAA-BOOM*

Burst N: worthless primids…I have to find another way to destroy them… and I have the perfect plan…AHAHAHAHAHAH!

*Later at the smash mansion…*

Sonic: woh….sounds rough…

Knuckels: so…someone erased your dimention?

Hails: apparently…and that scorch guy…he may have exploded but…

Tails: you don't think he is dead?

Hails: how did you know?

Tails: I saw a flash of red earlier…heading to the corrupted arena…

Hails: CORRUPTED arena?

Masterhand: yes….the subspace bomb erased the arena, replacing it with the subspace variant…primids are running amok there…

Hails: WHAT!? Then we need to stop th- OW! *hails cringed at a terrible pain in his gut*

Shadow: I know you want a piece of action…but even I draw the line when someone is in that much pain…

Sonic: tell ya what Hails…me, tails, and knuckels will go there, and we will contact you for backup k?

Hails: ok…sure…

*at the corrupted arena*

Sonic: ok now…lets get to work guys!

Tails: OK!

Knuckels: ALRIGHT!

?: NOT SO FAST!

*Burst N jumps down from a subspace portal*

Burst N: YOULL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!

Tails: guys…I just noticed something..

Sonic: what is it?

Tails: remember how Hails said his last memory was of him in subspace with a Yellow Hedgehog and a Green echidna?

Knuckels: yea?

Tails: WELL LOOK! *points at Burst N, and they notice his hedgehog-like appearance*

Sonic: woh…so that means that's Hails friend Nova?

Tails: I geuss so…

Sonic: so what now?

Knuckels: WE FIGHT!

Sonic: LETS DO IT!

Tails: ok!

*they rush off into the battle*

Burst N: BRING IT ON WEAKLINGS!

Musical Score: SSBB boss theme

BOSS BATTLE: BURST N REMATCH

INFO: was Nova the hedgehog at one point and a friend of hails, but for some reason is on the evil team!

HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fighters: Sonic, Tails, Knuckels

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

*sonic opens the battle with a axe kick to burst N's face, while tails throws ring bombs from above*

BOSS HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Burst N: GAH! You have gotten stronger…NO MATTER!

*burst N knocks knuckels out of the battlefield as he tries to attack Burst N*

KO

Sonic and Tails: KNUCKELS NO!

Sonic: ok THAT'S IT! *boosts through Burst N*

BOSS HEALTH: IIIIIIIIIIII

Tails: EAT RING BOMBS! *throws bombs at Burst N*

BOSS HEALTH: IIII

Burst N: HYPERION MODE ENGAGE!

Sonic and Tails: uh oh!

*sonic and tails get sent flying off the arena*

KO

Burst N: hahah…to easy….WHAT IS THAT!

*burst N gets knocked back by a cyan light*

Hails: I hope im not to late… so your nova…why did you join them?

Burst N: I always served subspace! I don't know of this "Nova" BUT I DO KNOW IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Hails: that's what you think…*glows with the power of a smash ball*

Burst N: HAH! A normal smash ball cant stop me…wait…whats that?

MUSICAL SCORE: SSBB OST Main theme extended

Hails: that isn't a normal smash ball*grins* it's a light smash ball, NOW TAKE THIS!

*hails jumps into the air, creating a gigantic shard of ice, which then gets absorbed into Hails*

Hails: ICE BURST! *shoots a freezing cold beam of light at Burst N*

Burst N: NO! NO NO NO NOOOOO!

*burst N's mask falls off to reveal nova underneath*

KO

Hails: phew…that was tough..huh? another one of those subspace orbs…

*the orb enters Hails*

Hails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

*Subspace log, Hails expedition:

After finding a portal to subspace, me and my friends, nova and terra, decided to go exploring, after a while we were face to face with many primids, and a strange man was commanding them, we tried to fight back, but we were captured and infused with strange subspace orbs, I overheard a plan to…..stroy…..orld…*

Hails: woh…that was crazy…but I remember a bit more….

Nova: *groans*

Hails: Nova! *picks up nova after reviving the others, and they escape from corrupted collosseum*

LEVEL CLEAR!

Rank: S

Too be continued….


End file.
